


I Won't Take Care of the Sun While There's Still Enough of the World to Keep Going

by quicksilvermalec



Category: Captain America - Movies, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fuck Endgame, Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon recap, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Bucky Barnes, Some hurt/comfort, also Steve takes his last name FIGHT ME, also post-canon, enjoy, no beta we die like genderless aliens, only once, repost of a previous work, sort of a fix-it except I wrote it before IW, steve and bucky are in love, unedited, why do I write so many of those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: When Steve Rogers was five years old, he met a boy named Bucky Barnes.This is the story of how he fell in love with him, as well as all the things that came after.





	I Won't Take Care of the Sun While There's Still Enough of the World to Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my Word docs and decided to post it. It's the unedited version of something I posted on Wattpad about a year and a half ago so forgive the shitty writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Steve Rogers was five years old, he met a boy named Bucky Barnes. He was trying not to get beat up by the bigger kids at his preschool, and this little brunet came to his aid, fighting off the bullies. Once they'd left, he turned to Steve, helped him get up, and said "hi, I'm James, but you can call me Bucky." Steve had smiled and introduced himself, and they'd become fast friends.

When Steve Rogers was eight years old, he developed a crush on Bucky Barnes. He didn't know any better. He just knew that Bucky was always so nice to him even though he was screwed up and nobody wanted him. He knew that Bucky was a good friend and a good person, and he had no reason not to like him. Just because he was a boy didn't mean he wouldn't be a good life partner, right?

When Steve Rogers was nine years old, Bucky Barnes fell in love with him. He'd been pretty sure he was gay most of his life, and when he'd developed a crush on Steve at seven, it had proved it. He realized, as a ten-year-old, that he would do anything for Steve, that Steve was his whole universe, and that he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to him. And then he realized that he was in love, that it wasn't just a crush. And his protection of Steve increased tenfold.

When Steve Rogers was eleven years old, he fell in love with Bucky Barnes. At some point, Bucky smiled at him, and so many things clicked into place. He'd never liked anyone since he'd met Bucky, and before Bucky, he'd had crushes on boys and girls. Bucky smiled at him, a smile that nobody else ever got to see, and it was so beautiful. He realized that Bucky was his everything, and that he was in too deep. After this realization, he was regularly beaten up and called a faggot, but he never told Bucky.

When Steve Rogers was fourteen years old, he started pushing back against the people who hurt Bucky Barnes. He saw what they did to him, and he wouldn't stand for it. He would get into fights with people in alleyways, and every time, Bucky had to drag him away. Eventually, Bucky was tired of it. He started locking Steve's room at night.

When Steve Rogers was seventeen years old, he almost died for Bucky Barnes. He heard some people talking shit about him and, being Steve Rogers, he tried to fight them. They cornered him and broke one of his arms, telling him he was a faggot and he should kill himself. They pressed a knife to his throat and would've killed him if Bucky hadn't found him and saved him. Again. Since they didn't have enough money for the hospital, Bucky healed his arm at their small apartment.

When Steve Rogers was twenty years old, Bucky Barnes was drafted into the army. Steve was so devastated to lose him that he enlisted himself. It took a very long time and a lot of lying on government forms, but eventually they found something for him to do. For some reason, he had to jump on a grenade in order to make them see his potential.

When Steve Rogers was twenty-one years old, he was injected with the super soldier serum, for Bucky Barnes. He suddenly had muscles where he'd had skin and bone, he was as healthy as he could be when he'd had disease after disease, and he was strong enough to lift a car where he'd been hardly strong enough to move a piece of furniture. The two things that hadn't changed were his love for Bucky and his moral compass.

When Steve Rogers was twenty-one, he watched Bucky Barnes die. He lost his grip on the train and fell. Steve held on to the side of the train and cried until the other Howling Commandos made him go back inside. His morals remained the same, but he developed a want for vengeance on HYDRA, the group that had taken Bucky from him, although, unbeknownst to him, not for the last time.

When Steve Rogers was twenty-one, he dove a plane into the ocean. His body was never found and he was proclaimed dead. However, his body was found, seventy years later, frozen in a sheet of ice, still breathing, preserved for all time. A relic of harder days. A remnant of a painful past.

When Steve Rogers was ninety years old, he woke up in a strange new land. It was the same New York that he'd lived in his whole life, and yet, it was entirely different. He had lived seventy years previous. He had lost Bucky Barnes long, long ago. He wasn't going to adjust to modern life as easily as everyone seemed to think he could.

When Steve Rogers was ninety-two years old, he fought a powerful enemy: the Winter Soldier. For once, he was almost afraid. This man was a trained assassin, powerful, strong, he had a metal arm. He was a difficult opponent, but Steve was prepared to kill him if necessary. All of that changed when he pulled off the assassin's mask and he turned. He had long, shaggy brown hair, blue-grey eyes and once he could really see his face, his jawline and cheekbones, he asked himself how he'd never seen it before. He was fighting Bucky Barnes.

When Steve Rogers was ninety-five years old, he got Bucky Barnes' memory to return. Fully. He saved him from himself and from one hundred seventeen governments of the world, and Bucky finally remembered. But Steve still wouldn't tell him how he felt.

When Steve Rogers was ninety-five, he put Bucky Barnes in cryo, at his own request. He swore to himself that he would get him out as soon as he was needed. It came sooner than expected

When Steve Rogers was ninety-six years old, he confessed his love to Bucky Barnes while he was in the cryo. He assumed that Bucky couldn't hear him. He said, "honestly, Buck... back when we were kids, I kinda-sorta... fell in love with you. I'm such a wimp for not telling you when you could actually hear me, but I don't think I could. I think I would just cry for my lost opportunity. Because I'm never going to have you. I'm never going to deserve you. I didn't, not in the forties, not when you were the Winter Soldier... I've never deserved James Buchanan Barnes. But that doesn't mean I can't try."

When Steve Rogers was ninety-seven years old, he pulled Bucky out of the cryo to fight an oversize lavender-colored raisin named Thanos. The first thing Bucky said when he saw Steve was, "hey Stevie... I love you too." Steve just hugged him for a moment before giving him a suit and telling him where the battle was.

When Steve Rogers was one hundred three years old, he married Bucky Barnes. They held a small ceremony the day after they got engaged because they didn't see any point in waiting. Both of them had been in love for upwards of ninety years. They didn't tell the other Avengers just so that they could see their faces when they realized that they hadn't told them they were together until they were married.

When Steve Barnes was one hundred thirteen years old, he adopted a five-year-old girl named Angelica with Bucky Barnes. The first time they saw her, she was playing with a Winter Soldier action figurine. They looked at her and smiled, and when she saw them looking, she jumped up, dropped her toy, ran over to them and hugged them, screaming, "you're the Winter Soldier! And you're Captain America!" They fell in love with her immediately. They called her Angie. All of the Avengers adored her and she grew up with many aunts and uncles.

When Steve Barnes was one hundred twenty-two years old, he renewed his vows with Bucky Barnes. They both promised to stay together until the end of the line.

When Steve Barnes was one hundred thirty-one years old, he watched his daughter marry another woman with Bucky Barnes. They gave her away together, and she smiled at them as she said her vows. Her wife, Eliza, came up to them and thanked them after the ceremony because she had been Angie's friend since before she was adopted and had had a crush on her for many many years. She had been afraid that Angie would think she had to be straight, even though she told her that she was bi. She was grateful that her dads had always been so supportive.

When Steve Barnes was one hundred forty years old, he was asked to participate in one last battle with the Avengers. Tony had long since passed away, and Pepper was still running his company (and sometimes his suits). Tasha was getting older, but was still as badass as ever. Sam and T'Challa were both going to be there, along with Rhody and Peter, who was now physically a couple years older than Steve and Bucky, who aged far more slowly than a normal human since the serum. Wanda was in retirement, Clint was too old to fight, and Vision had disappeared. They agreed to go.

When Steve Barnes was one hundred forty-one years old, he watched Bucky Barnes die on the battlefield. He sent his daughter a text: _your father's dead. I probably will be too. No matter what happens, Angie, please remember that I love you_. She texted him back almost immediately. _I never doubted, papa, and I love you too. When you see daddy again, let him know I'll always remember him_. Steve didn't allow himself to grieve. Instead, he covered Bucky's body with his shield and waded into battle determined to take down as many sons of bitches as possible before the end.

When Steve Barnes was one hundred forty-one, he killed twenty-seven people in less than three minutes before taking a bullet in the back for Bucky Barnes. The last thing he thought before he died was, _this time, I didn't have to wait so long_. He was found by Natasha Romanoff ten hours later. Steve and Bucky were buried next to each other.

One hundred fifty human years after they day Steve Rogers met Bucky Barnes, they met again as children and began new lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: Yes, I Hamiltrashed it. And the funniest part is I didn't even do it on purpose. 
> 
> There was also a vague joke about how if Thanos lays one pruny finger on my baby boy Bucky so help me I'll track him down and strangle him to death with his own Infinity gauntlet. 
> 
> Well I'm assuming you've all seen IW, so you know that that fell through. 
> 
> Love,  
-Sil


End file.
